wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragonet Prophecy (Book)
' ' The Dragonet Prophecy is the first book in the Wings of Fire series, and features the MudWing dragonet, Clay, as the main protagonist. It describes his life and the other dragonets of destiny's for the past six years, and they eventually escape the mountain they used to dwell under. A bit afterwards Clay and his friends are captured by the SkyWing Queen, Scarlet. The title refers to the prophecy about the dragonets coming to end the war. Plot Synopsis Prologue The book begins with an IceWing, Hvitur, attempting to steal the SkyWing egg from the SkyWing palace. However, he is captured by Burn, one of the three contenders for the throne of the SandWings. Due to her distrust of the prophecy, she destroyed the egg and killed Hvitur, an honorable member of the Talons of Peace. Then Kestrel, another SkyWing, finds his corpse and tells Webs and Dune, the other members of the Talons of Peace. It is then revealed that Asha, a MudWing, had died of wounds earlier, after delivering the MudWing egg that is the color of dragon's blood. Part One: Under the Mountain The timeline speeds up to six years later, with Clay, the MudWing dragonet, reflecting on his position and importance. However, he does this during a training battle with Kestrel. Kestrel taunts him and then pins him. Before she can do any more harm to him, the powerful SeaWing, Tsunami, bites Kestrel's tail, yanking out a scale. Thanking Tsunami, Clay reflects on their desire to leave the cave and make their own life. After dinner, he later on pushes on the boulder blocking the exit, sadly reflecting on how he cannot move it. Clay later learns about the boulders actual opening mechanism. Proceeding to study with Sunny, an odd looking SandWing, he encounters Starflight, the brilliant, annoying, and literal NightWing, and Glory, a beautiful RainWing substitute for the dead SkyWing, along with Tsunami, who is also there. The group begins to play out the death of Queen Oasis at a the hand of a scavenger, the split decision of Burn, Blister, and Blaze, and finally, the allegiances. Kestrel interrupts this, rudely insulting them and calling Tsunami out. At that moment, the alarm goes off, signaling the message of the arrival of Morrowseer. Clay and Tsunami, the only two able to listen closely underwater, recall them mentioning Morrowseer telling the prophecy. Morrowseer arrives the following day, and as he inspects, he rudely calls out Glory, deeming her unworthy. He attacks Tsunami, and Clay and Sunny attack him, prompting him to accept them. Glory stays idle during the fight. However, Morrowseer calls out Starflight to have a private audience. The two leave, and the guardians turn on Tsunami. After Starflight returns, Clay speaks to him, noting his reluctance. Clay then sees Tsunami being chained, and she tells him to spy on the guardians. He overhears their plot to kill Glory to appease Morrowseer. The group frantically decides to send Clay down the underground river to save her after much thought. Acting on advice from Starflight, he manages to get into a cavern full of glowworms, which he mistook for stars. He heard roaring, than was hit with a white substance that started to dissolve his scales. He falls unconscious, but is later roused by Tsunami, who cleanses him from the poison. Then, the duo cascades over a waterfall. Having it revealed Tsunami dislocated her wing, he saves her and encounters mud, after which, Clay relocates Tsunami's wing against a tree. The pair then sees a scavenger with treasure, who is in turn killed by Queen Scarlet. The queen of the SkyWings then asks them their purpose, and calls Tsunami a spy. Having weeded them out, she asks them to return with her. The pair impales her tail to the ground to escape, following a smoke signal to save the others. However, the signal attracts Scarlet too, and the entire group (minus Dune, who is killed by Queen Scarlet, and Webs, who escapes) is taken hostage. Part Two: In the Sky Kingdom The layout of the prisoners has them chained to rock spires in a circle over the arena. Clay is put on the opposite side of Tsunami and Starflight. He then realizes that Sunny and Glory were not taken to the arena. Worrying, he almost misses a female dragonet drop a charred pig in front of him. The pig promptly falls off the edge. Sickened, he throws up over the edge, to which the female laughs disgustingly. She asks him if he is going to eat, commenting she didn't want him to die before she had a chance to kill him. She tells him that, because they're allies, she has not fought a MudWing before, but the NightWing would be "blazing". He asks her if she is a guard. She tells that her name is Peril the Queen's champion, and he tells her that if she asks Starflight for information about a scroll he wouldn't stop talking. She took the joke seriously and flew off to ask Starflight. The following day, Peril goes into the arena, and she faces off against a SandWing named Horizon. Scarlet then reveals Glory, who is chained to a tree and appears to be drugged. She changes color every minute, and is treated gently. Clay is forced to watch, as just a simple touch from Peril menacingly burns Horizon. He worries about eventually having to face Peril, now knowing she had fire in her claws. Horizon throws himself into Peril for a quick death. That night, Peril returns. She tells him the story of having too much fire, that she killed her brother, and her mother abandoned her. He is terrified to learn that Starflight is next in line to fight, and he tells Peril to make it sound as if she has the idea to put Clay in. After much resentment, Peril agrees. That morning, guards escort him, Tsunami, and Starflight to Scarlet's throne room, and she asks why Clay wants to be put in. He denounces Tsunami and Starflight, so she puts him in. He is pitted against an IceWing named Fjord. The fight officially begins, and Clay attempts to convince him he does not have to fight. Deciding to ignore him, Fjord attacks. Using SkyWing tactics, Clay surprises Fjord. However, he is still a sloppy fighter, getting pinned. In order to distract Fjord, Tsunami throws herself off of the ledge of her rock spire, nearly chocking and pulling all of the other prisoners off. At that moment, an unknown substance (now known to be Glory's venom) melts Fjord's face. Clay is taken away, re-chained, and once again confronted by Peril. Peril decides to tell Clay where Sunny is if she could hide behind him during Kestrel's trial. He decides to, and realizes that Kestrel is Peril's mother. He fears what Kestrel will do when she realizes her daughter isn't dead, as she thought. The following day, Scarlet, two dragons, Osprey and Vermilion, host Kestrel's trial. Scarlet is biased for Vermilion's side, the prosecution. He simply explains that Scarlet gave an order, Kestrel disobeyed, and fled the Sky Kingdom. However, Osprey tells the true story. In reality, Kestrel was a loyal soldier and joined the breeding program, yielding an egg with two dragonets inside. One (Peril) had taken the all fire from the other, Peril's unnamed brother. As SkyWing custom, Kestrel was ordered to kill both and leave the breeding program for the remainder of her life. Kestrel had tried to escape with the two dragonets, only to be caught by Queen Scarlet at the Diamond Spray River. Scarlet explains that Kestrel had a chance to live if she killed one of her dragonets. She choose the male dragonet to kill, but Queen Scarlet changed her mind. Kestrel tried to escape with Peril, but was burned by touch and was forced to flee without her. That is why Kestrel is known to have burn scars on her palms. Peril launches herself into the arena, defending Kestrel with the Champion's Shield, a tradition that allows her to stand for the prisoner by fighting a combatant in the arena. Scarlet figured out that Osprey's words had educated Peril of what had really happened to her mother. Scarlet, angered, kills Osprey and dismisses her. That night, Burn arrives to collect Sunny and celebrate Scarlet's hatching day. Clay, in a futile attempt to communicate with Peril, uses a wire she burned through to start a song, the dragonet's song. Finally, he gets all the arena to sing. Scarlet, angered, takes him, Tsunami, and Starflight into Peril's room. Scarlet places rocks that burn in the entrance to assure they won't escape. Then, Starflight notices Peril, and uses her to escape the room. On the way out, they notice Sunny over the main hall. However, Peril betrays them. Clay accidentally touches Peril, realizing that he is immune to fire. The SkyWing queen takes them back, and Starflight explains Clay's immunity. The following day, Tsunami is taken into the arena, and Clay and Starflight are taken to the queen's balcony. Tsunami faces off against an insane SeaWing, Gill, and pins him, explaining that she won without killing him. Queen Scarlet mocks her, and Tsunami snaps Gill's neck. Starflight is next, but the two refuse to fight. Finally, the two are forced to face scavengers. Two of the four are killed, and then are told then to face IceWings. At that moment, Morrowseer arrives, killing the IceWings, and then saves only Starflight. Scarlet, enraged, finally places Clay against Peril. Caught off guard by Clay's immunity, she is pinned. Scarlet remarks, "Use your venom! That was thrilling, and I didn't even get to see it last time!" Then, Glory rears up, breaks free of the tree, and spits venom at Burn, who shoves Scarlet in front of her. The venom hits Scarlet's face, and the entire arena flees in terror. In the pandemonium, the four dragons manage to escape into the main hall. There, they use Peril to melt through the bars on Sunny's cage. An argument insures about saving Kestrel, with only Clay, Peril, and Sunny voting yes. They rescue her. Then, the four dragonets of destiny decide to swim towards the Mud Kingdom, where Clay is expected to find his family. Part Three: An Egg the Color of Dragon Blood Kestrel abandons the dragonets, who use their camouflage skills to glide down the river. They overlook a battlefield, and then disappear into the kingdom. Clay and Glory go on, with Sunny and Tsunami staying behind. They encounter a group of battle training, and Clay learns his mother is Cattail. Then, they find her, and she rudely tells them that she does not care; she sold him to the Talons of Peace. Crushed, he leaves, and they encounter his siblings, who explain who he is and why he attacked the eggs at hatching. At peace with himself, he leaves, and then the dragonets are met by Starflight, who explains that Queen Coral will be excited to meet Tsunami by the Kingdom of the Sea. Epilogue That night, Morrowseer, Blister, and Kestrel meet on a small rocky island in the Kingdom of the Sea. There, Morrowseer tells Blister of his plan to use Starflight as an agent to convince the other dragonets that they should choose her to be the new SandWing queen. Kestrel asks what they are talking about, as she cannot hear them over the howling wind. They do not reply, and Blister then questions Kestrel's attendance. Kestrel responds that Morrowseer said the dragonets were in danger. He then implies that that was a plot to get her to come to the island, and then states that she has failed him. Kestrel attempts to argue, saying that she works for the Talons of Peace, and not Morrowseer. However, she is soon killed by Blister and nudged over the cliff side. After discarding Kestrel, Morrowseer and Blister precede to eliminate Webs. Excerpt To read an excerpt of the book click here. Trivia *The covers always has the dragonet (the main protagonist) roaring. *Clay's book cover is the only one with the title above him. *The author stated on Facebook that book one contained about 70,600 words, making it have more pages than the other books. *There are always dragons behind the dragonets. *The covers always have the dragonets' wings spread. *From The Dark Secret, it has been about a month since the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy. *Clay was the only dragonet of all of the covers who wasn't drawn in his natural habitat. *The spine of the book is darker than the rest of the background in books 2-5, but is lighter on The Dragonet Prophecy's cover. *Clay's wings are connected to his torso, unlike the MudWing in the guide. Gallery Sandwings.png|A typical SandWing in a sunflower frame. (Used to represent Sunny) Mudwings.png|A typical MudWing in a jungle frame (Used to represent Clay) Seawings2.png|A typical SeaWing in an ocean frame (Used to represent Tsunami) Across the stars3.png|A typical NightWing in a night frame (Used to represent Starflight) Rainwings.png|A typical RainWing in a cloudy frame (Used to represent Glory) The Hidden Kingdom.jpg|Glory Starflight by fruity mangos104-d5i86vo.png|Starflight Wings of fire.jpg The lost heir.jpg|Tsunami Sunny.jpg|Sunny MudWing.jpg DP characters0.png|Peril,Queen Scarlet,and the Dragonets of Destiny Starflightthing.jpg|Starflight Dragonet prophecy.jpg ClayXPerilDA.png|Clay and Peril Mudwingcc.jpg mudwingnc.jpg DSCF3420.JPG sutherland fire.jpg Wings-of-Fire-1-UK-cover-smaller-666x1024.jpg|UK cover US vs UK.png|US vs UK Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 4.42.45 PM.png|By Queen Clam Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|A Scene from the Book Under the Moonlight.png Category:Books